The performance and processing capabilities of computers has shown tremendous and steady growth over the past few decades. Not surprisingly, computing systems, such as servers, are becoming more and more complex, often equipped with an increasing number and type of components, such as processors, memories, and add-on cards. Most experts agree this trend is set to continue far into the future.
However, with a growing number and complexity of components within a limited space, computing systems are increasingly vulnerable to physical, chemical, and electrical reactions. Such reactions can generate smoke or fire. For example, a short circuit in the system can create sparks and smoke. As a result, electrical components in the system can get burnt and damaged. Such damage can even extend to neighboring devices, particularly in datacenters or network closets where multiple electrical devices are housed within a limited and often closed space. Accordingly, a mechanism for detecting a reaction and responding early would be advantageous, and may limit the damage to affected systems and components, as well as nearby systems.